blairwitchfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Finding Lisa Arlington
Finding Lisa Arlington ist eine Website auf Facebook, die sich damit befasst, die im Black Hills Forest verschwundene Lisa Arlington zu suchen. Inhalt August 12, 2016 Lisa's Kickstarter for her documentary THE ABSENCE OF CLOSURE, which she was shooting when she vanished. https://www.kickstarter.com/…/891264…/the-absence-of-closure August 12, 2016 Lisa's old FB page... Not much there but thought it worth sharing https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100013306531748 August 15, 2016 One of my favorite photos of Lisa that she had posted on Kickstarter (https://www.kickstarter.com/…/891264…/the-absence-of-closure.) Such a special person. This was right before she and crew left to go shoot her documentary. August 15, 2016 Here are the snapshots from the September 2014 Frederick Daily article, talking about how the search was called off. Note that they mention Lisa’s drone camera. We believe someone found that camera, and that law enforcement currently has it - AND the footage on it! So frustrating. August 16, 2016 Another link that someone sent in… I can’t vouch for any connection between these four hikers from Maine and Lisa's group, but it is a chilling coincidence that they disappeared in the same area. https://darknet666blog.wordpress.com/ August 17, 2016 VERY IMPORTANT!! I can’t get this blog out of my head. It seems to belong to people who may know something about Lisa’s disappearance. Note the last entry is dated just two weeks before she vanished. Anyone know who these people are? https://darknet666blog.wordpress.com/ August 18, 2016 A cautionary reminder to volunteers who might be searching for clues in the Frederick Watershed/Black Hills Forest: be careful! http://www.fox5dc.com/news/local-news/18318470-story August 20, 2016 I've been checking out other social networks and ALL tweets about the search for Lisa and the other campers in the Frederick Watershed are missing! Nothing between 5/16/14 and 7/18/14 except for this one tweet. https://twitter.com/a_nor12/status/475509264141021185 August 23, 2016 I have screenshots of a few of the deleted tweets about the Maryland search. (See previous update.) Here’s one. They’re all pretty similar. August 26, 2016 Someone named Dark Truth keeps hitting us up with conspiracy theories. Lets be clear- our focus is on finding Lisa. August 31, 2016 The first news article about Lisa’s (and the other campers’) disappearance. Provides some background on the case. September 2, 2016 Another early article about the disappearance, from here in Winston-Salem. September 2, 2016 Quick note: We appreciate everyone who’s reached out. We'll take all the help we can get to find Lisa. Keep us posted on your findings but please don't both us with conspiracy theories. We're only looking for the truth. Thank you September 9, 2016 Many of you have asked but we still have no updates on Lisa’s whereabouts. While we hate to admit it, maybe there is something to all those “ideas” behind the woods. Looking into other people’s theories now. What do we have to lose? #truthisallaroundus (so they say) September 16, 2016 When we started this page, we were hopeful that new information would come to light on Lisa’s disappearance. Someone out there must have answers and the more people helping us find them, the better, right? Wrong. Perhaps, we just weren’t ready for the truth like we thought we were. And now that we’ve opened our eyes to new possibilities, the truth is more terrifying then we could have imagined. Thank you for those who’ve tried to help. For now, we’re going to listen to that voice in our head and go our separate ways. Lisa, wherever you are, we’re so sorry. #nevergivein Links *"Finding Lisa Arlington" Facebook home page en:Finding Lisa Arlington Kategorie:Website